Ghosts
by Tonya95
Summary: Does Kate Beckett believe in ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a story idea I've been messing with for a while now, It's a crossover story with Castle and Ghost Whisperer. The only real thing you eed to know in advance is Melinda Gordon can see ghosts, and Delia Banks can't. I tried to make that clear in my story but I'm not sure how well I did. Please give it a chance, this is a very short chapter.**

"Yes, I can be in Manhattan by noon tomorrow. Is that okay?...Thank you." Melinda Gordan hung up her cell phone and turned around to see her bestfriend Delia.

"What did you find?" She questioned.

"A classic grand piano, about 60 years old. It's in Manhattan, you up for a road trip?

"Sure, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Melinda said excitedly.

"Sounds good!"

X.X.X.X.X

Melinda and Delia arrived in Manhattan at noon like she expected and headed over to buy the piano for their antiques store. Then walked down the street to a coffee shop it wasn't long after they sat down that Delia recognized one of her favorite authors ordering coffee at the front.

"Melinda, check it out! Richard Castle!" She excliamed.

"Who?" She replied tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Richard Castle, remember I was telling you about his new book, Naked Heat?" Delia could barley keep in her exitement.

"Go talk to him." Melinda nudged.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She hushed.

"Ooo, somebodies a fan girl!" She teased.

"Am not, I just..." Melinda ignored her friend and got up, walking towards the author. "Melinda, don't..." She walked up to him and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Melinda Gordon. My friend over there is a huge fan." She nodded her head towards Delia. "If you have the time, would you mind signing her book?"

"Of course, I never say no to a fan." He smiled, and followed her over to the table. Delia stood up so quick she almost tipped over her chair.

"Hi!...I mean hello, I'm Delia!" She said, trying to keep in her exitement.

"Hello Delia, I hear you have a book for me to sign?" The author questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I do!" She said as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a book. handing it to him along with a pen. Richard Castle signed it and handed it back.

"Well I would really love to stay and chat, but I have to go." He smiled.

"Thank you, so much!"

"Anytime, especially for a fan." They shook hands and he picked his two coffee's back up, walking out the door.

"See, arn't you happy now?" Melinda laughed.

"Of course! Thank you." she sighed and looked down at her newly signed book.

"PLEASE! You have to help me!" A woman exclaimed. Melinda gasped at the sudden scare. "You can see me?" The woman said meekly this time. Melinda nodded quickly not wanting to bring attention to herself. "Please, you have to help me. My daughter, she, she's going to get herself killed!" The woman excliamed.

"What is her name?" Melinda asked. Delia looked at her funny and then said.

"Ghost? Here?" Melinda nodded again.

"Her name, Her name is Kate, Kate Beckett."

**A/N2: Hope you liked please REVIEW, it would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

"And where do I find your daughter?" Melinda questioned the frantic ghost.

"Just down the street, she works at the 12th precinct as a homicide detective."

"Okay, I'll help." Melinda sighed.

"Thank you, oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Johanna Beckett." Johanna streched her arm out to shake hands but soon realised that it wouldn't be possible and pulled her hand back slightly embarassed.

Melinda looked at Delia. "Would you mind if I helped her out?"

"Of course not, where are we going?"

"The 12th precinct. Apearently it's just down the street."

"The 12th..." She pondered for a moment. "Who are we looking for there?" she asked slightly exited.

"Kate Beckett?" Melinda replied turning to Johanna to confirm that she was right.

"Kate Beckett...KB!" She yelled. "KB! She's the inspiration for Nikki Heat!" Melinda laughed. "This day is awesome! Let's go." They each grabbed thier coffee and walked out the door and down the street.

X.X.X.X.X

Castle had just arrived at the precinct and handed Beckett her coffee.

"Thank you, Castle." She said and then looked at her watch. "Hmm, kind of late arn't we?"

"I met a fan at the cafe where I bought our coffee. Why Beckett, did you miss me?" He said with a smirk.

"I missed my coffee, Castle." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course."

X.X.X.X.X

Melinda walked into the precinct, and with the help of Johanna, immediatly found the person she was looking for.

"Hello, are you Detective Beckett?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I am. What can I do for you?" Beckett replied in a polite tone.

"My name is Melinda Gordan. Um, do you think we could talk in private?"

"Yes, we can go in here." She said motoning to the break room, and then to Castle, giving him a look to 'stay here'.

"No, she won't believe you, Castle needs to be there." Johanna said, as she apeared behind Kate.

"Could Mr. Castle join us also?" Melinda blurted outloud.

Kate shrugged "I guess." They walked into the break room and closed the door. Kate turned to face Melinda. Delia had stayed back knowing how ugly things could get sometimes.

"Detective Beckett, I have something to tell you." Melinda paused, taking a deep breath. "I have this gift, I've know since I was little that I could... I could speak for those who have passed on." Kate's eyes lowered in disbelief.

"Like you can talk to the dead?" Castle interjected. "That is so cool." He smiled.

"Yeah, thats exactly right, I can see them also."

"So what does this have to do with me." Beckett interupted, not believing a word she was saying.

"It means...It means I've spoken with your mother, Johanna Beckett." Kate's jaw tightened but Melinda kept talking even faster than before. "She wants you to stop going after her killer she doesn't want you to be killed the way she was."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You come to my work place, and tell me you can talk to my mother who was been dead for 16 years? Do you know how long it took me to get over the fact that I wasn't ever going to see her again? That my dad wouldn't see her again?"

"Kate..." Castle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Castle, you don't know either." She hissed and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"You can really speak to her mom?" Castle said in a low voice. Melinda nodded.

"She's here with us now."

"Prove it." Castle challenged.

"He kissed her, Katie. They claimed it was to help their friends, but I know better." Johanna smiled. "He loves her."

"She says you two kissed, and it wasn't just to help your friends. She also says you love her." Melinda smiled at Castle and then to Johanna.

"That obvious huh?" Castle teased.

"Yeah, it is. She loves you too." Johanna put a hand on Castle's shoulder, somehow he felt the presence of her with him.

"I'll talk to Kate." Castle sighed.

"Thank you, here's my card feel free to call. I'll be in town until the end of the week." Castle turned around to Beckett's desk and saw that she wasn't there.

"Any chance Johanna knows where Kate went?"

"She's talking to Lanie in the morgue." Johanna laughed.

"In the morgue, with Lanie." Melinda repeated.

"Thank you. Is there any chance you would come with me?" Castle questioned.

"Not a chance, too many dead people, too many souls."

"Okay that makes sense" He smiled. "I'll call you when I get her to understand, thank you." Castle walked out and was walking towards the elevator when he recognized Delia. "Nice to see you again." Castle smiled and got in the elevator.

**A/N: Well there it is, another chapter. Once again it's pretty short but I plan on posting everyday except wednesdays. I had a few issues with this chapter so if you find something that doesn't make sense to you, please tell me, it would help greatly! I hope you liked this chapter please REVIEW that would be awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kate wandered around downtown Manhattan for almost an hour before she took a cab to her fathers house. And then another 20 minutes sitting on the porch, not wanting to knock on the door, because as soon as she did she would have to have a reason for being there. And even Kate didn't believe it. She stood up and knocked four times on the hard wooden door, waiting. Jim Beckett answered the door with a smile, but after seeing his daughters face he held out his arms and wrapped her in them not saying a word.

"Dad?" She said, her voice muffled from his shirt.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"If you could talk to mom, one last time, would you?" She asked.

"Of course I would, honey. Wouldn't you?" He answered simply. "Why do you ask?"

"I met a woman today, she claims that mom came to her and she says she can talk to her." Kate's voice was still bitter but also soft while talking to her father.

"Do you believe her?"

"No, I don't. But Castle does, and I'm almost willing to take the risk. What if she's lying dad?" Her voice almost cracked.

"What if she isn't? Katie you have been lied to before, it's nothing new. And think about it, if she isn't truthfull then you were right and Castle was wrong." He smiled.

"That sounds nice." She laughed softly.

X.X.X.X.X

Castle wasn't sure where to find Beckett, he assumed that she was at her fathers house but since he had no clue where that was at and Beckett wasn't answering her cellphone. His last thought was to call Melinda and ask if Johanna could tell him, but he didn't want to sound stupid. But after thinking it over he decided talking to ghosts in the first place was pretty sureal, so why couldn't he ask for directions? He pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the card she gave him.

"Hello?" Melinda answered.

"Is this Melinda Gordan?"

"Kates at her fathers house." she laughed.

"How did you...?"

"Johanna was watching you." She interupted, still laughing a bit.

"That's creepy." Castle smiled.

"Maybe now you know how Kate feels." Melinda repeated Johanna.

"I guess that's true." He shrugged. "Does she happen to know where he lives?" Melinda repeated the address Johanna gave her. "Would you mind meeting me there?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Castle stood at the door for several minutes before knocking. Usually he wasn't this nervous, but when it came to Beckett he always seemed to be. She opened the door and the first words out of her mouth were

"How did you find me, Castle?" She said with an unamused tone.

"That's...that's not important. Kate why won't talk to me?" He said choosing his words carefully.

"Because you're insane, that's why."

"How am I insane?" He said stepping forward.

"Because you believe that woman, Castle.

"I do, I called her tonight. I asked her if she had anyway of knowing where you were. And guess who told her, Kate? It was your mother. And then when I claimed that it was creepy that she was watching me, guess how she answered? Now you know how Kate feels." He quoted. "She's been watching us, your mom is here, she always has been."

"How do you really know though?"

"You just gotta have some faith." He answered simply. "Ask her something only your mom would know, make her prove it. I know she can." Castle smiled his best trying to convince her.

"Fine." She said through her teeth.

"Good, because she will be here soon." He laughed.

**A/N: Hey there! I'm sorry this is a short and kinda pathetic chapter! Originally this was two chapters and both were as long as this one. But my computer crashed and lost just about everything on it, so I had to start over! Everything in this story should be summed up in the next (and last) chapter that will be posted Monday. Well feel free to review if you like, I would enjoy that! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Castle jumped up from the couch where he was sitting

"I'll get it!" He yelled like a small child. He opened the door quickly to see Melinda there. "Hello Ms. Gordan what a pleasure to see you." He smiled. "Is she here?" Castle said slightly looking over her shoulder.

"Mr. Castle," She laughed. "That's not how it works, ghosts don't usually ride in the car with me. They tend to just show up on their own."

"Hmm, being a ghost sounds pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, except for the, you know, _dead_ part." Kate mumbled under her breath. But Castle heard her remark and turned to stick his tongue out at her. "How old are you, Castle?"

"You are both children, can we move on?" Jim Beckett spoke up.

"So Melinda, how does this work? The whole talking to ghosts thing, not something I do everyday, as you can imagine." Rick said politely.

"Could you be any more of a suck up Castle? Kate accused.

"Can't I try to impress your mother, with my manners?"

"Johanna says that you have excellent manners...for a twelve year old." Melinda laughed.

"Hey! Wait she's here?" He exclaimed.

"She's been here the whole time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you two to stop bickering." Melinda quoted.

"Prove it." Kate said firmly. Melinda paused for a moment and then said,

"You have an angel tattoo on your upper calf that you got when you were sixteen. When your mom found out she lectured you for an hour before your dad calmed her down and said 'it wasn't the end of the world'. Later after she passed away, you added her name to it."

"I was never okay with that tattoo." Jim said as he took a few steps closer until he was right next to Kate.

"You weren't?"

"Of course not, you're my baby girl. But I learned my lesson when you started dating that punk just because I didn't like him. I still don't." He added as an after thought.

"Your mom wants to know why you haven't told anyone about Josh yet?"

"Wha...what about Josh?" Kate hesitated.

"She wants me to tell them if you don't." Melinda said eying Kate.

"Why does my love life matter, mom?" Kate said, but then immediatly regreted admitting she believed her mom was really with them. Melinda took a deep breath and then said.

"Excuse me for saying this, your moms words not mine. Because the right guy for you is in this room, and there's no way that you are going to tell him how you feel on your own." Castle raised one of his hands slightly to inturupt.

"Your mom is officially into your life more than mine is. If I could hug her, I totally would right now."

"You know what Castle..." Kate started, but Jim stopped her.

"Kate." He smiled. "You know she has a point, right?" But she just ignored him.

"So has she really been with me since she died?" Kate asked Melinda changing the subject.

"Yes." Melinda answered simply. "She was even with you and your father that night at the resturant."

"The night she died?" Kate questioned. Melinda nodded. "What did you get into, Mom. Why were you...killed?"

"I was there, that night Captain Montgomery was killed. I saw what he did for you, to keep you safe. He did the right thing not telling you how to find the man who killed me. You have to understand that I am at peace with that part of my life, the only thing keeping me here, and not going into the light, is you, Katie." Johanna said, while Melinda quoted her.

"But mom, they deserve to be punished for it."

"Maybe so, but you don't. Let it be." Johanna pleaded.

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone. "I will." A single tear rolled down Kate's cheek, and her mother wanted so badly to wipe it away. Johanna reached her hand out and placed it on Kate's cheek. Who felt a cold chill on her face, and gasped softly, knowing it had to be her mother.

"I love you, Katie, Jim. I've even grown an attachment to you also, Mr. Castle, take care of my baby will you?" Johanna said.

"I will" Castle said with a knowing smile to Jim.

"She's leaving now." Melinda said in a calm voice, and even she had tears in her eyes. To Melinda, she saw the light on Johanna's face as she said goodbye for the last time, and stepped into the bright beginning that was ahead.

"Thank you Melinda." Kate said. "And I'm sorry how I acted before."

"It's okay, most people don't like to believe me at first. I'm used to it." she shrugged.

"Excuse me, but I never doubted you." Castle added.

"And I thank you for that." Melinda smiled.

"Thank you Mrs . Gordan, for everything." Jim said.

"No problem, but I really should get going. I told Delia we would head home early in the morning." She said as she turned towards the door. Once Melinda was gone Castle turned to Beckett.

"Want a ride home? We could split a cab." Castle suggested.

"That sounds good Castle." She smiled. "Thank you Dad, for being here."

"Anytime, honey." He said and wrapped her in a hug. Castle and Beckett left Jim's house and as soon as the door was shut...

"So, what's up with Josh?" Castle blurted.

"I knew you weren't going to forget that." Kate muttered.

"Not a chance, so what happened?"

"We broke up, I just couldn't do the long distance."

"Really?" Castle said almost too excitedly.

"My place?" She said as they got into the cab.

"Sure." He smiled.

**A/N: First off, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to phnxgrl, because while writing this, I couldn't get her comments out of my head, so I assume that if she has some kind of effect on how I write, I should probably should do something about it! Second, I'm really sorry that the update took soo long, I wish I had a good reason but I really don't, other than I wasn't sure what I wanted from this chapter in the first place. And finally, this is the last chapter of this story. But I might end up doing a sequal to this, going in the romance catagory ;-) Please review and tell me what you thought of this story/chapter. And what you think about me doing a sequal!**


End file.
